jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Pascal
Jean Pascal is a young teenage french boy that had been taken to Dreamverse alongside Riley Blake. Though he had not been taken into the Hightopp Clan, he was taken into the Baron's stead. Learning the skills of Spy and Assassination, he's taken the cover of a liquor distillary known as the Cheateau. He joins the White Rebels, but not because he believes in the cause, but because he's smitten with Alice... much to Riley's annoyance... and to some extent, Alice's. Characteristics *'Name': Jean Pascal *'Aliases': The Green Shadow *'Age': 16 (chronologically 20) *'Hair': Blonde (White in all forms) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': His friends and family, making fine wine, hide-and-seek, fruit, women, the floating lanterns, chess, Rosie, Rhed *'Dislikes': Riley (formerly), losing at hide-and-seek, being called "a frog", the Innkeeper's chameleon soup, wearing dresses, snakes *'Family': Mother (deceased) Appearance Casual Were-Chameleon Hyde and Shrunk Shadow Elemental Background As an infant, a small and defenseless Pascal would remain by his mother's loving side at all times. On a dark and stormy night when he was ten, the village the two lived in was attacked by a Nazi raid group during the time in WWI. Though Pascal's mother was killed while fending off the troops looking for children to take to the labs, the sacrifice allowed Pascal time to reach for safety. Upon stumbling into a secluded forest, Pascal heard the voice of a young girl within a building, and curiously climbed up its length. At the top, Pascal was attacked by a straggling soldier who managed to follow him and suffered from getting shot in the leg, dying almost instantly. Fortunately, the young girls he had heard were Neena and her sister, Audrey, and her family was able to save him as well as take down the soldier. Though at first timid, Pascal quickly warmed up to their daughters, as Audrey did him, and eventually revealed that he was on his own. Neena and Audrey, being alone most of the time having only each other, offered to have Pascal live with them, so that neither would have to be alone again. Pascal warmly agreed, and the three would remain together as best friends ever since. Though once again, after WWI ended, WWII began, taking the lives of Neena's family, and both were on their own again... until they ran into a young Riley Blake, who took them in to help them out. The three had remained together on the streets until the trio were sucked into a White Rabbit Black Hole, and taken straight to the Dreamverse. Subjected to the same experiments to create the Omni-Were Program, he was able to escape due to his abilities being made for stealth. Breaking out, he tried to find Neena, but to no avail, as she was nowhere to be found or seen. He tried to find Riley, but saw that he had become a scam artist to get by, and grew disgusted on how his former friend had become. Leaving, he went to the Light City: a place of romance and lights. There, he opened a wine distillery, as he had learned from Neena's family; a dream that he wanted to grow up with Neena and Audrey. Though his distillery became a front for a smuggling operation for rebels fighting the cause to defeat the Red and Black Queens. Along the way, he met Riley again, as both were on bad terms and the friction proved to be rather destructive for both. Mostly because it became trouble when Riley was being chased by the Baron: the most notorious crime boss in Light City. Though a fight later, the Baron was taken down from power, and both boys reconciled with each other. Though it proved to be a bit of an annoyance, as Jean was flirting with Alice. And even crazier, Jean became the stealth spy for the White Rebels at times, but he does it mostly to flirt with Alice and to annoy Riley. But in truth, he's out to help them to find Audrey and Neena again. Personality When first introduced, Jean is presented as arrogant, backstabbing, and trouble-making. He unabashedly committed acts of thievery on the royal family, all to achieve a selfish lifelong goal of becoming as wealthy as humanely possible. Despite these antagonistic traits, Jean Pascal viewed such acts as mere means to boost his ego which, at the start of the film, was comedically inflated, to the point where he would rely on his supposed charisma to sneak his way out of a potentially dangerous situation. Pascal is a true and loyal friend to those he's with, even though of his background as a street thief. Even though he was a street thief, it's clear that he is one of the driving forces in helping the White Rebels as he can get into places that most people have trouble getting into. Pascal is constantly cheering his friends up, including Alice and later on Melanie on, and refusing to allow anyone to take steps backwards. However, even though he cheers on, he doesn't know much about the Dreamverse world either, and despite being just as excited as Melanie to experience it, he was originally just as afraid. Since his wereform is created from a chameleon, he can change color, usually to express his moods with his colors. Skills/Abliities Powers *'Male Omni-Were' Were-Chameleon *'Transformation' *'Chameleon Camouflage': Unlike most chameleons that change colors, he's actually able to camouflage perfectly with his surroundings. No one knows whether it was a mix in the chemicals, but he is able to blend in perfectly around the area. The only things he cant do is change his clothing's colors, so he usually strips naked to do it perfectly. And he can't do plaid. *'Adhesive Wall-Crawling': Like chameleons, Pascal can climb up on surfaces, wall or ceiling. *'Enhanced Vision' **'Multi-Directional Vision' *'Extendable Torpedo-like Tongue' **'Adhesive Secretion' Hyde *'Transformation' *''Superhuman Strength''' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Like all other Hydes, Jean possesses the ability to change/alter his size. *'Size Reduction' Shadow Elemental In this form, Jean is basically a lump of Dark Matter. However, his form is, unlike other Elementals, very detailed. Both the exterior and interior of this form mimic his human form, including facial features and inner organs. This Shadow Elemental body offers a range of abilities: *'Transformation' *'Advanced Regeneration': Due to the composition of his body, Jean cannot evade attacks as other Elementals. He does, however, have an almost uncharted regeneration factor. As long as he is not hit by pure light, he can regenerate form virtually anything. *'Shadow Healing': While in the presence of Darkness, he can heal much faster than he normally would. *'State Change': Jean has the power to change the properties of the Matter that forms his body, granting him a range of movement abilities. **'Shadow Mimicry': By turning his Body into an ethereal form, Jean basically becomes a Shadow, allowing him to “step into” and hide in other shadows, while also able of limited movement on his own. Though perfect for stealth, this form is very vulnerable to light in this form. **'Phantom Step': Jean changes his Body to a gaseous, smoke-like substance, permitting him to quickly relocate before reforming his body. He can also use this form to pass through very hard to reach places, like the other side of a barbed fence. **'Decoy': Jean crates a shadowy Decoy, out of the same smoke-like darkness. It is not very strong, and it looks like a humanoid cloud of smoke, but it is efficient in distracting enemies. It can be used in tandem with Phantom Stem, leaving a Decoy after relocating, further confusing the enemy. **'Shadow Shift': The hardest ability related to his body. Jean selects a location in his line of sight, no matter how far, and converts his entire body from Dark Matter to Dark Energy. Moving through time-space, he teleports to that location. This ability takes a few seconds to charge, so it is not good when a quick getaway is needed. **'Limited Flight': Jean uses the anti-gravitational properties of Dark Matter to nullify gravity to a certain extent. Thus, he can move at tremendous speeds, and even engage in limited flight, via using Dark Bolts as boosters. **'Mimic Matter': Jean modifies the structure of his Body, reshaping it into any object in his line of sight, under a certain size limit. He can turn into everyday objects, like a cup or a dumpster, weapons and even complex machines, like torrents or guns. While in this form, he can still move around the environment, although rather wonky. An ability best used for stealth, or reaching hard to get places. Skills * Parkour Skills * Escape Artist (in training) * Hand-to-Hand Combat (basic skills) * Slight of Hand Equipment * Outfits * Playing Cards * Whip Blade: It's basically a whip modified with a collapsible and retractable knife blade on the hilt. Relationships Jean's Relationships Gallery Jean Pascal, Earth Attire and WR Attire.JPG|Earth and White Rebels Attire Voice Actor Vic Mignogna Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Omni-Weres Category:The White Rebels Category:Spies